User blog:Rockjuve/A Summary of my year in FGO
Well, it's the first time I do a summary of the year so... here we go, I'll try to make it not tooooo long. I'll say that such was the year on game in my humble opinion and well... how good/bad luck I had hehehe. Here we go! -'January': After failing horribly for Eresh (and being surprised by Jeanne...) I embarked on "not save, just spend" on what comes out. Having bad luck... Hokusai did not call my attention (yes, I'm stupid) so just try a couple of tickets for her and the rest is spent on Scath and Melt... (of course I fails horribly) On events, Davinci's rerun was interesting (the first time I played that event) and the Setsubun event seemed the best for me. I hope DW repeat it again. -'February': Nothing too outstanding for me. Semiramis appeared and then MHXA. throw everything I had saved up to that point but fails to get MHXA (Because Otaku Waifu lovely design hnngg) but only got to Astolfo. After that, some ppl start to tell me that I should start saving for Ereshkigal bc she come back in December, so from this month I set the goal of saving all the SQ I could, only limiting myself to spending 60SQ on those banners that interested me, spending tickets instead of SQ. On events, Re-run of KnK. I finally got ShikiAss so I cann't get mad (I came from playing the event in NA so I liked it) I also dropped a ticket that day and Tamamo Caster came out! Art intensified! -'March': Chaldea Boys Event, Waver rate up and a ticket "for the lulz" WAVER APPEARS! YAY! First time a YOLO goes well, don't throw anything this month. I started my career to keep SQ so nothing called me too much attention... oh and finally had Saber Lily. Those servants that I lost the first year of the game I was getting thanks to the Rerun YAY. -'April': Lostbelt HYPE! I liked a lot! The hype was not normal and the story although seemed "forced" with that of team A (which nobody ever mentioned in the Arc 1) and other things, I think he knew catch my interest in Arc2 and in general, I liked a lot. Then came the GO WEST re-run and... I think it was the most annoying of all, really, intense farming. First time I record a CQ and... clearly I'm a terrible master for this of the CQ. But there I gave what I could. Of course, don't throw anything this month either since I wasn't really interested in anything. -'May': I have mixed feelings with Apocrypha, anime seemed awful (especially the last chapters of animation... rly, the Karna Vs Sieg fight?! What kind of shit is that bad animated...?) Anyway. I found the event quite entertaining and seeing new Boss Sprite gave it an extra plus. The mechanics of the event didn't displease me and it was a good time to get QP and Materials. CQ interesting, but as a rare thing, I failing as always hahahaha. Chacha's Re-run... well, normal. At least the CQ was easy. -'June': after enduring the temptation for Okita, the Okita Alter event appears... my first big challenge in my journey to save SQ for Ereshkigal. I pulled 60SQ and got Yan Qing and Vlad III... No Okita for me this time. It seems that the Alter Ego don't want anything with me (that and if they are samurai xD). -'July': Oh... another temptation, rerun of Ishtar Rider. I already had Nero last year so the only thing that motivated me to throw was Artoria Rider and Raiko Lancer... 30SQ and Artoria YAY! Then I throw it tickets but not Raiko for me. This month came Lostbelt 2... more hype and Napoleon GAR!, Skadi showing signs of being limited and nothing more else. Let's move on to the next month! -'August': The anniversary and its enticing payment. Just August 1 is my birthday so a dear old friend gave me a googleplay card to prove the pay gacha. First time I leave my f2p status... but what should I try? I want Ereshkigal but the chance is low. The extra banner is more beneficial for me since I have no extra class and I wanted an alter ego. FUCK IT, we go for Extra... I'm sorry Eresh! I'll keep saving for you!: Take 3 Salieris, 1 Hessian Wolf, Jalter and Hokusai... I can't regret at all Skadi also had a rate up but just pull a couple of tickets... Scath hate me xD The summer arrived and... MHXX and BBsummer, what a strong temptation... spend more than I had to (90SQ) but I get BBSummer (although I was looking more for MHXX). I don't regret about BBs at all, but I THINK is her fault that my fall begins to despair and part of her guilt in what happens in the future... -'September': Dead month for me. No gacha as the final stretch was approaching my way through Eresh. I finally got Irisiviel in the rerun of zero and although I felt tempted in the Gil-Fest, I had to be strong and not throw anything away Gil-fest reveals my stupidity as a master and how I still need to learn more and more strategies and mechanics (F*CKING JAGUARMAN). For the rest I liked the event a lot -'October': Nothing outstanding, only that now I had another Alter Ego(the free one) and although I felt tempted by Sitonai, I really didn't shoot for her (fun faq, I don't like Shuten... I hate her drunk loli voice) -'November': The moment of truth, 1000 SQ by Ereshkigal and I only got: Black Grial, Jack NP2, Jeanne NP2, a lot of 4star Servants... A LOT OF CE EVENT (srly, A LOT)... but not Ereshkigal. My servants gave me SQ for the Bond level, I did interludes and strenghen quest, I did everything, but nothing... Lostbelt 3 appeared, a good opportunity to get more SQ before the Eresh banner disappeared, it was only 10min to finish the banner and it was 29SQ... only something was between the multi roll and me: Hinako. The battle was intense, the minutes passed and Hinako did not fall, I see the clock and only 5 minutes left, "shit, we were multi, they will be YOLOS!". I left the battle, I was quick to the banner, I threw 4 yolos... And the banner gone, it was gone forever... I never knew if I could have got Eresh out with that last thing I had left. I felt very angry with myself because I was greedy, I had to try when I could and not look for the multi roll... It was not depression, I was angry with myself... I don't hate Hinako's battle for being "difficult", but I will not forget how she blocked my possibility of a multi-roll. -'December': I took a few days away from the game as recommended. The Christmas event of this year with Martha Ruler appeared. She has also been a very elusive servant for my chaldea so I said "well, I lost Eresh so there's no point in saving now" I threw my first roll of 30 and Bradamante come... NANI?! What kind of Eresh is this? (you know, blonder, lancer class...) and Jeanne.. AGAIN (now np3... WTF Jeanne?) I Pull another 30 and not Martha for me, but I would not give up! After taking out more SQ and after Shinsuke's motivation that he would be an Artoria Fag for a week, I had to get Martha yes or yes... in the end I managed to get it with a roll of 30 (just on 12/24/2018) so it was the best Christmas gift I could ask for (that and a friend who had left the country returned for the festivities and gave me a pleasant visit xD) And in summary, that was my year in the game. I don't complain about the game and I like it a lot, I doubt it bores me soon... it was a good year in wikia/fandom, I met great people, I met others not so great, and in general, I hope I can continue to get along with all or at least the vast majority and that we all continue to enjoy the game Nothing is forever, but at least, let's enjoy FGO while we continue having fun n_n To finish, I want to tell to everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR! and hope this new year will be great to everyone TL:DR; Normal year in FGO XD P.S. Sorry for my bad english, i try to do my best XD center Category:Blog posts Category:User Blog